


Sweet-and-Sour Pork (hamster)

by Samnyeong



Series: Tumblr requests [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Hoshi is salty, Jun is dramatic, M/M, and both of them are idiots, it says near-death but it's really nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samnyeong/pseuds/Samnyeong
Summary: Jun's all touchy feely in public, but somehow he gets shy when it's just the two of them. He wants to be lovey dovey, but he gets too embarrassed! What to do?!In other words, you get two idiots, sweet-and-sour pork with a side of jealousy, and just a little near-death experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/gifts).



> This prompt suited this pairing so much ahhhh I just hope I didn't ruin it!

Junhui loved the camera. Literally. He loved throwing finger hearts, winks, "accidental" tongue slips towards the lens, but what he loved the most about it was that it gave him courage to touch "him". SEVENTEEN's Jun is confident and flirty, even towards his members, constantly craving skinship and latching onto the nearest person in reach.

But remove the camera, and what do you have? A shy bundle of softness... who still clings to his members. Well, with one exception.

"And then we move here, and... Junhui, why don't you move to the center?" Soonyoung said, half mumbling notes to himself as he placed both hands on Junhui's waist, guiding Junhui to said spot like he would to say, maybe a chess piece.

"Huh?! Oh, uh, yeah, sure." Junhui felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and subconsciously jerked himself out of Soonyoung's hold, avoiding his gaze from both the mirror and the choreographer.

"Aw, don't be shy, you're our center veteran!" Soonyoung laughed, patting Junhui on the back in what he deemed to be a comforting manner, little did he know that he almost killed Junhui by giving him a heart attack.

It was probably obvious by now, but Junhui had problems dealing with any contact when it came to Soonyoung, and it's only been getting worse lately. He could barely even keep eye contact with him, and Minghao had joked that at this rate, he probably wouldn't be able to even stand in the same room as Soonyoung.

Hm, that'd definitely be a problem. Junhui thought. Not only would it get in the way of their activities as the Performance Unit, but then he'd lose the privilege of staring at their sexiest dancer while he practices (at a safe distance, of course), or offer to be his partner during stretches. No, he wasn't the type to drool from just the thought of his secret crush showing his arms. Shut up.

Well, he called it a secret crush, but he was sure that pretty much everyone already knew from the sneaky glances they gave him. He knew for sure that Minghao did, he had accidentally let it slip while they were eating out one day. Wonwoo probably knew as well, the bastard kept teasing him with knowing glances. That stupid expressionless prick. Then there was Jihoon, who was just overly sensitive and claimed to be allergic to feelings. All right, fine, everyone knew. It'd be strange if they didn't since Junhui was pretty sure he's been painfully obvious.

"You mean on cam? But, hyung, you're touchy feely with _everyone_ as 'Jun'." Seungkwan had pointed out, "You avoid him like the plague backstage. Being the idiot he is, Soonyoung-hyung might think you hate him." The vocalist had proceeded to give him his heartfelt counselling tip, "Fix it."

Yeah, sure, he was an actor, he could do this, it was easy as pie. He could just imagine a constant camera in front of them or something, it shouldn't be that hard-

"Hey, Junhui!" Soonyoung called cheerfully, popping out from behind the sofa. Junhui had no idea what he was doing there, but he was too busy holding his chest and finding sanctuary from the shock.

"Jihoon hug me save me I'm not okay I want to go back to China Jihoon help don't walk away Jihoon-"

Eventually, their producer gave in and allowed Junhui to use him as a comfort pillow, as long as he didn't block the television screen; the shorter boy was currently in a death battle with Seungcheol. In the game, of course.

Their Vocal Unit leader simply nodded as Junhui whined to him about his problems, Seungcheol tried to be helpful but was soon consumed by his gamer side and became just as useless. Junhui puffed out his cheeks, resting his chin on top of Jihoon's fluffy newly dyed pink hair. _Fine, die from skinship, you evil fairy!!!_

Seemingly sensing Junhui's "murderous" intent, Jihoon finally put down his controller, "Look, if you really want to fix this or whatever, maybe you should just practice it more."

The older 96-liner's eyes lit up, "You're a genius, Jihoon! If I practice it more on the others, I will eventually be able to do it with him, too!"

"But, Junhui, you don't have a problem with others-" Seungcheol began, but quickly shut up, catching the ferocious warning glare coming from Jihoon's direction.

"Thanks, Jihoon!" With one last cuddle, Junhui finally left the claimed woodland fairy alone.

Now that the problematic child was gone, Seungcheol arched an eyebrow at Jihoon, "Don't you think he's misunderstanding something?"

"He's always misunderstanding something, but it's okay. I rarely say this, but Soonyoung's not _that_ much of an idiot." Jihoon replied, turning back to his game. Whatever was going on between two idiots can be solved in their own idiotic way, that was Jihoon's hidden strategy.

* * *

 

"Junhui, over here!" Soonyoung called, scooting over slightly on the sofa to make space for his fellow dancer, but to his utter disappointment, Junhui glanced over at him once with slightly widened eyes, before turning away and marching robotically towards a faraway corner where Wonwoo was curled up in.

Barely looking, Wonwoo put out an arm and smoothly scooped Junhui over next to him. Like the soft fluffball he was, Junhui simply allowed the action and curled up obediently next to his best friend. Soonyoung had almost expected this turnout, but that didn't mean he liked it. He thought he was being more initiative like what Seokmin suggested, but somehow it seemed to be doing even worse in his favor than ever. It was almost like Junhui was _actively_ avoiding him.

As the movie played, Soonyoung found himself completely unable to focus on the film and was instead watching Junhui and Wonwoo's interactions from the corner of his eye. Junhui seemed to have become bored in the middle and started messing with Wonwoo by poking him in the stomach or cheek. The latter had a serene and patient look on his face at first, but soon started returning the pokes. They were practically in their own world, and if Jihoon and Mingyu weren't sitting on either side of them, they'd probably be tumbling around, engaged in their usual playfighting.

Eventually they tired themselves out and resumed their original position of Junhui using Wonwoo's arm as a makeshift pillow.

"I'd make a much better pillow, I have chubbier cheeks!" Soonyoung griped, though only audible enough for Seokmin and Seungkwan to hear.

His two friends shared a glance, and Seungkwan took it further by rolling his eyes dramatically, "If you're so bothered, go and break it up!"

"You know what? Maybe I will!" Soonyoung said, puffing out his chest and standing up. He turned towards where Junhui and Wonwoo were sitting, but their seating had changed slightly, and now Junhui was whispering into Mingyu's ear, exchanging chuckles and playful arm slaps, "...Or you know, maybe later, no rush." Soonyoung grumbled, disheartened as he sat back down, hugging his knees.

"Oh my gosh, how much of a wimp can you get?"

"I don't know, but at this rate, we're going to find out." Seokmin sighed, rubbing his forehead in an exasperated manner.

"That won't do!" Seungkwan immediately grabbed Soonyoung by the shoulders and shook him, ignoring the annoyed hissing noise coming from the members sitting behind them, though granted, very few of them were still trying to watch the movie by then. "You know what they say, no better way to get a man other than through his stomach!"

Soonyoung hung limply in Seungkwan's arms, allowing the younger to shake him as he pleased, his usual drive completely gone, "Seungkwan, you know I can't cook."

"No shit, I'm not asking you to cook, I'm asking you to get food with him."

Seokmin nodded in agreement from the side, "Yeah, and it's Jun-hyung, you know how much he loves food."

At that, light entered Soonyoung's eyes once more, "You're right! And I know exactly what he likes!"

"Yes, yes, all that stalking paid off..." Seungkwan grumbled as Soonyoung slid himself out of the younger's grip, mumbling encouraging words to himself while Seungcheol continued to hiss at him to be quiet.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Junhui remained blissfully ignorant about the entire exchange among the gag trio. Jihoon rolled his eyes. Sure enough, the strategy was working, but that didn't mean he liked watching the progress.

* * *

 

"Love is like sweet-and-sour pork. As you bite into it, the sauce excites and induces your appetite with its sour taste, but as you chew, it slowly turns sweet and spreads in your mouth. The softness of the pork is just right, tough enough that it bounces off your teeth, but soft enough to bite through-"

"We get it, Soonyoung-hyung got you sweet-and-sour pork." Minghao interrupted, his eyes had gone sore from the severe eye-rolling throughout Junhui's supposedly melancholic speech.

"He did?" Wonwoo was suddenly fully awake, having dozed off on his bed just before Junhui started his heartfelt comment on love, "Why didn't you save us any?"

"Because it was for me! Besides, you guys ate all my snacks."

"...But you'll buy more, right?"

"Well, food aside..." Minghao sighed, sitting up from his bed with a pillow hugged tightly in his arms, "How did the meal date go? Did you confess? Did Soonyoung-hyung confess? Please tell me _someone_ confessed." Seeing the sheepish smile on Junhui's face, Minghao fell back onto the mattress once more, exasperated to the max, "What? Was the atmosphere not right or something?"

The older dancer fumbled with his fingers for a bit, "Not exactly... I just, uh, got the dokidokis."

"...The what?" Minghao lifted his headed up just enough to raise an eyebrow at Junhui.

"The dokidokis."

"Did you learn that from Jisoo-hyung? Stop hanging out with that guy! Or at least not so much..." Somewhere in the house, a certain anime enthusiast sneezed.

Unfortunately, Junhui (intentionally) interpreted Minghao's genuine warning and decided to pounce on the younger dancer, hugging him while rolling along the bed, "Aw, Xiao Hao Hao's jealous~ You could've just said so! I'll hang out with you more often~"

"You _know_ that's not what I mean... Get off!"

In the spirit of his close brotherhood with Minghao, Junhui decided to take it further and made mock smooching noises, pretending to kiss Minghao multiple times on the cheek while the latter struggled weakly, giving in to laughter and the ticklish action.

Meanwhile on Wonwoo's side... "Oh, hey there, Soonyoung. How long have you been standing there?"

Junhui quickly pushed himself off Minghao, the two of them darted to opposite sides of the bed, which only made the scene seem even more suspicious. On the other hand, Soonyoung wore a look of shock on his face as he stood at the doorway, a plastic bag in his hands which dramatically fell to the floor at the sight of China line engaging in whatever China line things they were doing. All he knew was, he didn't like it.

Of course he's seen all the photos and gushing comments about how cute "JunHao" were, and he's honestly been actively trying to form a "ship" with Junhui as well, but overtime he grew greedy. He didn't just want to be lovey dovey with "Jun" as "Hoshi" he wanted to be lovey dovey with "Junhui" as "Soonyoung".

He was a fool to think that it was even possible, Junhui was comfortable with everyone else but him when they were off screen. Take Junhui and Jisoo for example - Jun was flirty and dorky with Joshua, but Junhui was incredibly cuddly and soft with Jisoo. Jun and The8 were pretty much the same deal as Junhui and Minghao, and as for Junhui and Wonwoo, Soonyoung swore that they were even more "fluffy" off cam.

That was the pattern, most members receive double of what they get from Junhui on cam, but Soonyoung? Nothing. He already rarely received fluff from Junhui on cam, it wasn't fair. Maybe Junhui just didn't like him, not even as a friend.

"H-hey, Hoshi..." See? He even felt uncomfortable calling him by his real name. He missed the days when Junhui still had trouble adjusting to addressing him by his stage name, but now that was the only name he would call him by.

Soonyoung opened his mouth, then closed it again. Without another word, he turned and vanished out the door, dropping the bag on the floor in the process. Junhui tried calling out to him, but his voice got stuck in his throat and his heart quickened, his name was just on the tip of his tongue but he just couldn't get it out. This must be what a panic attack felt like.

Wonwoo had moved from his bed to the bag, opening it curiously, "Sweet-and-sour pork."

"...See? Love is like sweet-and-sour pork. It starts out-"

"CHASE AFTER HIM YOU GIANT MORON!" Minghao finally exploded, practically shoving Junhui out the door and down the stairs, smiling triumphantly to himself when he saw the older boy stumble and crash right into Soonyoung, who was sulking on the bottom steps. Okay, to be honest, Soonyoung was the reason why he tripped, but he also caught him so everything's good.

Minghao patted himself on the back for a good deed done and turned to finally get some sleep after more than 13 hours of practice, only to find Wonwoo digging into the sweet-and-sour pork lunch set Soonyoung had presumably brought back for Junhui.

"...What?"

But back to our hopeless pair of idiots stuck in slow motion at the bottom of the stairs. It took Junhui three more seconds to snap out of his shock from almost falling to his death and straight into feeling embarrassed to death. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't careful enough-" he began to struggle out of Soonyoung's arms before his heart could finally give in, but the latter tightened his hold to an iron grip around his waist.

"Junhui..." The older tensed up at the whisper of his own name, trying very hard to somehow stop his own blood flow so that his ears wouldn't turn red, "Do you hate me or something?"

 _What? No, of course I don't! If anything, I love you!! џ(ºДºџ)_  Junhui thought to himself in complete panic, but all he managed to do was shake his head.

"Really? Then why are you shaking like a leaf?" Soonyoung asked softly, feeling the shudders coming from the boy in his arms, "You're fine when the others hug you, it's only towards me that you get so scared... did I do something?"

 _I'm not shuddering because I'm scared, I'm shuddering because I'm nervous! How would you feel getting held by your biggest, first, and only crush?! Soonyoung, you idiot! Soonyoung, you numb-skull! ｡゜(｀Д´)゜｡_ Another shake.

"So you won't run away even if I do this?" Soonyoung murmured, pulling Junhui away just a little to plant a kiss on his forehead, then proceeded to cup his hands around the latter's face, forcing their eyes to meet.

Fortunately for Soonyoung, thanks to that, he was able to see Junhui's stunned expression turn into that of pleasant surprise. _He kissed me. He kissed me. He kissed me. That means something, right? There's hope, right?! ٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و_

"...Jesus, you really like to mess with your face a lot."

At that, Junhui quickly took control of his facial muscles and forced it to return to a neutral expression, "Y-you don't like it?"

"Nope," Not releasing his hold on Junhui, Soonyoung proceeded to deliver a peck on Junhui's nose, "I love it."

 _Damn, he's cheesy... But I won't lose!_ Junhui thought to himself, tugging Soonyoung down by the shirt so that their lips literally caught each other in the process. Unlike Soonyoung who only planted soft kisses that barely connected, Junhui went full-on smooch mode. Of course he wasn't ready for a deep kiss yet, mind the heart, but he could handle at least this much.

Now then, Junhui wasn't trying to be cheesy when he said this, it was only the truth - his lips tasted like sweet-and-sour pork.

Jihoon had planned on turning in early, but now that Soonyoung and Junhui were busy sorting their idiotic crush for each other out, he was finding the stupidest excuses to stay away from the staircase, like blow-drying Jeonghan's hair.

He shook his head. At least Soonyoung and Junhui were not annoyingly hopeless anymore, and it only took two orders of sweet-and-sour pork, extra helpings of jealousy, and one safety hazard.

* * *

**[Bonus]**

Now that he was past getting all "touchy feely" with Soonyoung, Junhui found himself in another crisis. Yeah, sure, Soonyoung confessed, that's great and all, but what about him? He was supposed to be the master of grease! But he couldn't seem to form the right words when it really counted...

 _Come on, Junhui, it's only three words, you can do it..._ "Morning, Junhui!" Soonyoung called cheerfully, plopping down on the edge of the older's bed to deliver his (now routinely) good morning hug.

"Uh, H-Hoshi, I-I... I lo..." Junhui stammered, feeling his face burn up as Soonyoung pressed his cheek against his.

"Lo-?"

"I look awesome today." He finished lamely.

Although dumbfounded at first, Soonyoung burst into laughter and kissed him on the forehead, "Of course! Nothing is more handsome than you with a bedhead!"

Junhui felt a new layer of red paint across his face and lowered his head slightly out of embarrassment, curling up into a ball of shame while Soonyoung skipped away merrily.

Of course, there was a reason why Soonyoung was in such a chirpy mood. Junhui wasn't all that great with words, but he definitely saw it clearly, his roommate and lover's adorable reaction to his hug - _MORNING HUGGGGGGG (/∇＼*)｡o○♡_

Soonyoung chuckled to himself at the memory. Honestly, Junhui's face just said everything for him, so even if he couldn't hear the words for now, he was satisfied. Although, he would really like it if Junhui would start calling him Soonyoung instead of Hoshi.

"I know a good technique I heard from Seungcheol-hyung," Hansol began after Soonyoung voiced his little complaint at the breakfast table, "First, you get Jun-hyung into bed-"

"HYUNG WHAT EXACTLY HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THE KIDS?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hold on, Hoshi, let the kid talk, he might be getting somewhere- anyway.  
> There is no actual meaning to the title, I was just craving sweet-and-sour pork.


End file.
